


The Omega Protocols

by Dunuelos



Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to prevent the Santiago Assassination





	The Omega Protocols

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Harry looked around to where he had currently appeared. To be perfectly honest, he was quite cheerful. His last Traveling had led him to circumstances which were quite … unusual.

He had been in the last world for over a month. He had settled the goblins regarding the break-in similarly to another Traveling he had done in the past. It had been over two years in that world but the goblins were still upset. He had helped direct Kingsley to obtain a royal order to allow him to use veritaserum and other means to obtain the truth of things and to clean up the magical world. He had then received an unexpected request.

He had been asked to help provide a child for two women who, in that world, were paired together. Both had been in love with the Harry who had died while defeating his own Voldemort. Both had taken comfort with each other and had formed a deep bond.

When the two had come to him asking for his children, he had been very reticent. Then they had set the entire Weasley family and the Granger parents on him to get him to agree. What had tipped the balance was Luna Weasley's argument. Luna wanted her sister-in-law and her friend to be happy. Both had wanted to give Harry a family and both were now firmly committed to each other and unlikely to feel comfortable with any other man.

It had taken some work to overcome his own emotional barriers, but in the end it had been a somewhat healing experience. Neither were in love with him as a person. Both knew that he would move on at some point. Both were attractive and eager for their own reasons. They were all adults and so there were no ethical concerns about doing as they asked. Finally, he had agreed. He had even taken steps to secure the Potter fortune for the children that would come.

When he had started this new existence, he couldn't have imagined that it would land him in such a position. He shook his head. It was time to concentrate on where he had come to.

This place looked somewhat familiar to him. It was dark and dingy but it looked like … suddenly he heard voices. He moved to see where they came from.

He recognized the man in uniform facing three people. Behind him was another man in uniform. What was strange was that the three people could obviously see the man behind but didn't look nervous at all.

He saw the other man in uniform raise his weapon. He grasped his wand and yelled, "Protego Maxima!"

The shot from the weapon hit the shield that was now covering Michael Garibaldi and it ricocheted off in a random direction. Everyone in the bay turned. Harry quickly shot a stunner at the man in uniform that had tried to shoot Garibaldi in the back. He dropped immediately. The three Garibaldi had been facing jumped away, trying to escape. Garibaldi winged one and Harry shot several Incarcerous spells, tagging the other two. He then stunned the man Garibaldi had gotten.

Garibaldi looked at Harry and then looked around and then looked back.

"Who are you?" Garibaldi was wound tight. The only thing holding him back from shooting was that this guy had apparently saved his life.

Harry put away his wand and said, "Harry Potter, Traveler." He looked at the downed man in uniform and said, "Why was this guy trying to shoot you in the back?"

Garibaldi looked to see who it was and cursed. "Damn!" He turned back to Harry. "How did you stop him?"

Harry paused and then finally said, "The short answer is magic. It's obvious that there's something happening and you might want to clear it up. I can explain it when there's time."

Garibaldi thought about it for a brief moment and then nodded sharply. He was about to link in to the Commander but then cursed. He didn't know if the comms were secure enough. "I need to get a message to the Commander but this is too big to put over the link." He looked around him and cursed again.

Harry raised his hand and Garibaldi looked at him curiously. He took his wand and said, "I can set restrain them for about three hours. By then, you can probably have your people collect them."

Garibaldi nodded, curious. Harry performed a Vulnera Sanentur on the wound of the man Garibaldi winged. He didn't know how deep the cut was but he knew that if the spell was powerful enough for a Sectrumsempra it was most likely powerful enough for this.

When the bleeding stopped, Harry moved all four of the downed men to one location and ensured all four were stunned and tied up with Incarcerous spells.

Garibaldi looked at the four and back at Harry and then back to the men. "Okay, that's really useful." He quickly grabbed Jack's link in case he somehow became free – he didn't want Jack to be able to get word to any accomplices. He then looked at Harry. "I want you with me. If anyone tries to stop us, I am giving you blanket authorization to use your hocus-pocus to get them out of the way."

Harry nodded. Garibaldi then moved swiftly off, with Harry following closely. Twice other security gaurds called out, wondering what was happening. Twice Garibaldi called he was going to the Commander.

Finally, Garibaldi led Harry onto the Command Deck. Commander Sinclair looked at his Security Chief and asked, "Michael! What's wrong?" He didn't ask who the man was as it was apparent that Michael trusted him.

Michael motioned the Commander over to the Commander's station urgently. Harry followed and then turned away, keeping an eye on everyone.

Michael and the Commander looked over and saw Harry standing guard. The Commander quietly asked, "Who is he?"

"A guy that just saved my life. That's not important now. You have to get word to the President! That Deveraux guy that 'Escaped' was let go by Jack. Jack just tried to shoot me in the back. This guy used some hocus-pocus to stop him. I just found out that the components Deveraux was smuggling were part of a jamming device set for the Gold Channel to be triggered when Earthforce One hits Io. These guys had PPGs with no Serial Numbers which means Black Ops." Garibaldi looked at his friend solemnly. "Jeff, their going to kill the President!"

Jeffrey Sinclair turned to the command center staff and sharply ordered, "I need Gold Channel One, Priority Alpha! NOW!"

Harry remembered something that he had learned during his last visit to this set of worlds. "Clark is in on it. I will explain why I say that when there's a free moment."

Sinclair looked at Harry, horrified. There was only one Clark that was close to the President.

The Communications Deck Officer started furiously working his board. In about thirty seconds he said, "We have Earthforce One!"

Sinclair barked "Put it to my Desk!"

Sinclair rushed to stand in front of the screen. The aged and irritated face of the President of the Earth Alliance appeared on his screen. The President asked, "What is it Commander? We're about to jump from Mars and I have a speech to give in less than five hours."

With great deliberation, Sinclair said with great formality, "Mr. President. Due to evidence my people just uncovered, I declare Omega Protocols. Protocols: Zeus's Chariot, Omega Apollo, Omega Dolos, Omega Omega Optimus. I repeat. Protocols: Zeus's Chariot, Omega Apollo, Omega Dolos, Omega Omega Optimus!"

Santiago's face changed from irritation to a horrified pallor. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Sir! I wouldn't call the Protocols if I wasn't certain."

"You called Dolos. What about Ares?"

"Not enough information. Possible."

Santiago said, "Hold on." The screen went to the Seal of the President of Earth Alliance for twenty seconds. It then cleared and Santiago's face reappeared in the screen. Santiago looked at Sinclair thoughtfully and then said, "My itinerary just changed. I will be arriving for my announcement regarding Alien relations at Babylon 5 instead of Io." He paused and asked, "I have to trust at least one of the Joint Chiefs or we're sunk. Which one?"

Sinclair thought about it for a moment and said, "Netter. Hague. Maybe Leftcourt. I never served with any of the others but I know Netter is very dogged when it comes to these things. Hague I served under. Leftcourt is old school, and would never countenance it."

Santiago nodded. "Leftcourt is inspecting the escort group. EAS Juno will soon be Earthforce One. No pomp."

Sinclair nodded. "Yes, Sir! We'll have everything tied up for your inspection when you arrive."

"Zeus Out."

The screen blanked out. Sinclair looked at Michael. "It's forty-four hours from Mars to Babylon 5 for an Omega Class Destroyer at full burn. We have exactly that much time to get everything locked down and tied up in a neat little bow."

Garibaldi nodded. "I have, or at least had, Deveraux, his two flunkies, and Jack tied up." He turned toward Harry. "This guy did something which knocked them out and tied them up." Harry turned when he was obviously being referred to.

Sinclair looked at Harry as well. "And exactly how did you become involved in this?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a long story. I arrived … in an unusual manner. You might have some records of me but you won't believe them if you do."

Garibaldi said, "Well, until it's all sorted out you're with me. Any problem with that?"

Harry shook his head and grinned wryly. "I'm easy."

Michael gave Harry the gimlet eye. He said to the Commander, "I'm putting Zack in Jack's place. Lou takes Zack's place. I need guys I can trust." Sinclair nodded.

The two left back towards the security nightmare down below.

Harry was curious. "What are the Omega Protocols?"

Garibaldi looked at Harry, trying to decide if he should explain. He finally decided that the guy had seen enough that he was in it already. "Omega Protocols are for assassination plots involving the government. The different god names are political entities. Only command level personnel learn the whole thing. But anyone hearing Omega Protocols knows that it's hitting the fan."

Harry nodded. He thought about it for several minutes. "If I were to guess, I would say the first was the target. Zeus didn't ride a chariot but I heard the President refer to himself as Zeus, so I assume that's Earthforce One. If it was his home that was threatened it would probably have been Olympus. Omega Apollo and Omega Dolos probably indicate the likely sources of the plot. Apollo was Zeus's son and likely the next in line to the throne, the 'Rising Sun' if you will. Dolos was the personification of trickery so that means … spy agencies?" Harry shrugged. "The current equivalent to MI-6 or the CIA or the KGB anyway. Ares would be … the military or the Defense Council. The last part, Omega Omega, was the likely location for it to take place." He paused. "I didn't get the Optimus thing though. The only Optimus I know about is Optimus Prime."

Garibaldi laughed. "You're a bright one, aren't ya? The main transfer point in the Sol system is Station Prime off Io. Station Prime. Optimus. Get it?"

Harry laughed. "Transformers are great!" He considered the idea with amusement. "Anyway, my knowledge is just a product of spending too much time reading about Greek and Roman deities. An idiosyncrasy from where I went to school."

Garibaldi looked at Harry as they walked, trying to figure him out. "Ever heard of ESID? Eyes?"

Harry shrugged. "Nope."

Garibaldi nodded his head thoughtfully. He would try to figure it out before he sat the guy down.

* * *

The next twenty four hours saw a veritable hornet's nest stirred up with station personnel. Harry had spent most of the time accompanying Michael Garibaldi as he ran around the station, trying to put everything together. When asked, Michael told his people that Harry was a special consultant and they shouldn't ask anymore questions.

All Garibaldi knew was that the guy could protect his back. If the plot hadn't already involved station personnel, he wouldn't have even considered using him. As it was, he had been quite invaluable.

The guy had reluctantly provided some substance made with his hocus-pocus that guaranteed that Jack sang like a bird. Michael was somewhat suspicious that he "happened to have it one him." It was unsettling to be truthful. With the security of the President and the whole Earth Alliance on the line, Sinclair had reluctantly approved it.

Nothing from the interrogation could be used in a Court of Law, but Jack was already going down for Treason. You didn't try to kill your superior officer from behind without heavy consequences.

When the scope of what Jack knew of the plot was uncovered, the command staff was stunned. The Earth Alliance President would arrive the next day and, as Garibaldi had pointed out repeatedly, the fan would soon be spewing in all directions.

Finally, Harry was sat down by Michael Garibaldi in the Commander's quarters. Garibaldi decided that Harry's story was not likely to be something that could be put in a report and he didn't want to take any chances.

Susan Ivanova and Jeffrey Sinclair were also present, as was Steven Franklin.

Stephen was very curious. He had been present when Jack was given the truth serum. He had monitored the man's vitals to ensure that he hadn't been harmed. So he asked the question that was most on his mind.

"So, who are you and how the hell did you get involved with this?"

Michael interjected before Harry could answer. "I just want to know how some guy from twentieth century Great Britain ended up on Babylon 5, especially one with such unusual abilities."

The other three were incredulous at Michael's question. Michael was intense. Harry was just amused.

Harry looked at the people facing him. "My name is Harry Potter. I am a magic wielding wizard from Great Britain on Earth. I was born 31 July, 1980." He turned his head toward Michael. "How did you figure it out?"

The other three in the room were still incredulous. Michael took on a satisfied look.

"The magic part I was told about when he showed up. The fact that he could knock out four guys, heal the one I shot, and provide some weird truth serum pretty much proved that to me."

He turned his head toward his colleagues. "Right after we left the command deck, Harry asked me a question: What are the Omega Protocols? Not that strange considering it's an Earth Force thing. I don't know everything about them but I know that it involves assassination in the government. Susan, Stephen: Do you know all the details of the protocols?"

Both shook their heads. "Right. Command level. But, Harry here made an educated guess. He guessed the one about Earthforce One from something the President said. He also guessed the meanings of Apollo, Dolos, and Ares. Apollo was obvious as the next in line to Zeus which is the President. He guessed Dolos as spy agencies and Ares as the Joint Chiefs or the Military in general."

He turned toward Harry, watching to see his reactions. "It was interesting that 'Spy Agencies' meant 'CIA, MI-6, or the KGB' to him. Those agencies haven't been in existence for the better part of two centuries. The KGB was 250 years. 1991 to be exact. I asked him if he had heard of ESID or Eyes and he hadn't. That meant he didn't know Earth Alliance structure. He also referred to the Joint Chiefs as the 'Defense Council.' From Military History, that was Great Britain in the twentieth. His accent was a clue as well. Also, look at his clothes."

Garibaldi grinned then. "His reaction to twentieth century toys was the final clue. How many people still know about Optimus Prime of the Transformers?"

Harry laughed as he looked at the Commander. "I would guess that Michael is an excellent investigator, correct?"

The Commander grinned. "I would say so. It helps that he's so paranoid and suspicious." Susan and Stephen were also grinning. Michael just looked smug.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "All of the best fighters on the side of the good guys seem to be paranoid bastards who don't trust much of anyone other than their immediate comrades, not even the people in charge. They always seem to point out the stupidity that no one else comments on or sees and they take betrayal as a personal affront. They are the ones you always want at your back when things go south. They're always right when they figured things out, and it's so annoying that you want to just kick the crap out of them – lovingly of course – for being so damned cocky. Is that about right?"

Garibaldi took on a picked-upon expression as the other three laughed at the extremely accurate description of Michael Garibaldi as Security Chief of Bablyon 5.

Finally Garibaldi grinned as his friends. "Just remember: Garibaldi is always right! As long as you remember that, everything will be hunky-dory."

Stephen shook his head. The Commander and Susan both wanted to smack him – lovingly of course.

Harry finally said, "Anyway, as pointed out by Michael, I am from the past – or A past anyway." He then told his story. He also explained that he had been to different universes with circumstances related to Babylon 5. That was how he knew Clark was involved.

Michael called up the records he had found and the command staff was convinced that Harry was telling the truth. Finally the Commander said, "Personally I am thankful that you showed up here. I can imagine worse fates than traveling from Universe to Universe, helping out as you can. You certainly helped us. So, what happens when you're done?"

Harry looked up thoughtfully as he answered. "There's always something that happens which is the actual reason why I show up on the scene. It's not always apparent. Sometimes, I save a person's life. Sometimes, I help uncover a truth which will allow the people involved to move to better and more effective solutions. Sometimes it's big. Sometimes it's small." He looked at the Commander with intensity. "Whatever it is, I promise that things will be better than they were before I showed up."

The Commander nodded. This was a man of vast integrity. He could admire the fortitude that Harry Potter showed in living his life as he did.

Susan volunteered to show Harry to the temporary quarters that Michael had set him up in the night before. Harry agreed.

As they walked, it was obvious that Susan wanted to ask him a question. Finally, he just asked. "Something on your mind?"

Susan Ivanova looked at her current companion and finally said (with proper Russian stoicism of course), "Any advice for me?"

Harry thought about it. He remembered something he had noticed from a previous Traveling. "Take a chance when opportunity presents itself. Personal happiness is possible."

Susan Ivanova looked at the odd visitor. He laughed. She said, "What?"

Harry shook his head in amusement. "Your look reminded me of my old Headmistress. I can't count the number of times she had that exact expression."

Susan was a little annoyed as she asked, "And what is that expression?"

Harry took on a somewhat solemn look as he said, "I believe it can best be expressed as: 'I hold ultimate authority here. You will behave as I consider proper or the punishment I enforce will make you regret your mother ever even meeting your father. I hold your future in the palm of my hand. Now settle down and do as I say.'" He grinned. "I think that's the expression."

Susan looked at Harry. She then cracked the smallest smile conceivable. "I think I would have liked to meet your Headmistress."

Harry laughed. "Oh I think if you had attended my school she would have made you prefect, Head Girl, and her choice to replace her when she retired." They arrived at Harry's door. As he went in he said, "Professor McGonagall was one of my favorite people."

Susan had a small, smug expression as she went to her own quarters.

* * *

The command staff was present when the President arrived, flanked by a four guard detail carrying PPG rifles as well as General Robert Leftcourt. A squad of security guards followed the General. The command staff saluted the President.

Luis Santiago briefly saluted. "Forget the pomp and ceremony. We have no time. The press release I had to give out to explain why the speech was delayed probably tipped them off. I went silent right after they were told. Leftcourt here has been arranging things with the Joint Chiefs that he feels most reliable. I'm hoping that the lack of communication might make the plotters think that maybe I did die and it just hasn't been reported yet. That won't last long."

Commander Sinclair nodded. "We have the reports ready. As Military Governor I authorized … unusual methods to get the information, but it's rock solid."

Leftcourt's eyes took on a gleam as he said, "Unusual methods, Commander?"

Sinclair looked around to see who was listening before saying, "I'll explain when we get to a secure area, General."

The President and General Leftcourt followed Commander Sinclair as he led them to his office.

Two of the President's guards stayed outside with the most of the security detail securing the corridor. The President took the Commander's desk with the remaining two guards taking positions behind him. The remaining members of the security details did sweeps for electronic bugs before nodding to the General. Leftcourt said, "All Secure, Mr. President."

Santiago nodded. "Very well." He looked at the Babylon 5 staff. "At Ease. Names?"

Commander Sinclair had relaxed at the President's At Ease. "This is my Executive Officer Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova, head of Babylon 5 security Chief Michael Garibaldi; Chief Medical Officer Stephen Franklin."

Santiago nodded. "Why the CMO?"

"He monitored the unusual methods that General Leftcourt asked about. He's also part of the command staff."

Santiago nodded. "Let me see it."

Michael Garibaldi took the file pouch he had been holding and handed it to one of the two members of the security detail. The man scanned it for toxic substances, reported it as clean and laid it in front of the President.

The President started reviewing the reports, handing each page off to Leftcourt as he finished it. When he was done he asked curiously, "Who is this Special Consultant Harry Potter? Where did he come from?"

Sinclair paused. "Mr. President, if I told you you'd think I was insane."

Leftcourt was annoyed. "The President asked a question. Out with it, Soldier!"

Sinclair took on a resigned look and said, "Harry Potter is a human from Earth. Great Britain to be exact. Born 1980. He's also a wizard."

The visiting people all looked at Sinclair as if he was insane. Sinclair gave a small smile as he said, "I told you, Sir." He walked to the wall and pushed a button. "Command Authorization. Station Record: Harry Potter. Display."

On the screen on the wall and at the desk was a display of the information they had on Harry Potter. The President and General Leftcourt were incredulous at what was displayed on the screens. Both noted the dates and locations which made up the report. Santiago only said, "Impossible!"

The command staff all had to hide their snickers. They had all been where the President and Leftcourt were now.

Sinclair said, "I can call for him. I think he could prove persuasive."

Santiago looked at Leftcourt and then said, "Do it!"

Sinclair nodded to Garibaldi. Garibaldi opened his link and said, "Lou."

"Yes, Chief."

"Bring our special guest to the Commander's Office."

"Roger. Welch Out."

Garibaldi said to Sinclair. "Eight minutes at best, Commander." Sinclair knew that already. Garibaldi only said it for the benefit of the President and General Leftcourt.

Leftcourt ordered one of the security detail to tell the guards in the hall to let the man through when he arrived. General Leftcourt then turned to the Babylon 5 Commander. "Okay, since we have a few minutes, explain 'Unusual Methods.'"

Sinclair addressed his comments to the President. "When we were interrogating Jack Rollins, we weren't getting anywhere. He acted smug and condescending, seemingly unconcerned that he had been caught. It was if he had an ace in the hole. With at least one member of station personnel being a part of this, we were worried that there were others involved. We debated a telepathic scan by our resident commercial telepath, but we didn't want to get anyone else involved until we had something. Mr. Potter had already proved himself reliable by helping to save Mr. Garibaldi's life. He already knew what we knew and so Mr. Garibaldi kept him close as a precaution. When the argument about scanning ended in frustration, Mr. Potter claimed that he happened to have recently picked up a vial of a truth serum so powerful that lying was impossible. Knowing of his unusual origins, Mr. Garibaldi actually brought it to me rather than dismissing it out of hand. Due to the extreme danger because of a possible compromise, I authorized its use with the condition that Doctor Franklin monitor Rollins' condition. After several test questions which seemed to indicate that he couldn't lie and answered any question that was asked, we started asking about the plot. The report you have is a direct result. We found two other members of station security that had been planted, as well as the location of evidence we would otherwise have been unable to find."

Jeffrey Sinclair's face took on a look of regret. "I knew we were blowing the chance at lawful convictions but the security of Earth Alliance was at stake and I felt I had no choice. I will accept personal responsibility for any action taken."

The President waved his hand dismissively. "Forget about a reprimand, Commander. I've always backed your decisions in the past, and that isn't changing now. Lucky for you, you have a track record of being right."

The President sat back in the Commander's chair and said, "This is a mess! And according to this report my Vice President is at the center of it! Who can I trust?"

Leftcourt snapped to attention. "You have the support of the military, Mr. President. We have a constitutional responsibility to guard against all enemies, foreign and domestic."

The command staff also stood at attention. Commander Sinclair echoed the General's statement. "Babylon 5 is at your disposal."

The President looked at his two subordinates and said, "Thank you, Gentlemen. I get the idea that both will be vital in the coming days and weeks." He then cursed. At the concerned look on the face of the people in the room, he explained. "Commander, one of the announcements that I was going to be making during the New Year's address was the appointment of the first Ambassador to the Minbari Homeworld. Up until recently, they refused to accept any of the choices we presented to them. However, they finally agreed and only one name was acceptable." He looked directly at his Military Governor.

"That name is Jeffrey Sinclair, current Commander of Babylon 5."

The Babylon 5 staff were stunned. Commander Sinclair was almost struck speechless. Finally he said, "I serve at the pleasure of the President. But who will take my place here?"

Santiago stood and began pacing. "I've been thinking about that for the better part of two weeks. Babylon 5 is the showpiece of Earthforce. It proves to every other government that we are strong and stable. We can't afford to have some idiot take over."

He paused in his pacing and said, "Clark has been pushing some very questionable names. I thought he was being an idiot himself, but that's obviously not the case." The President leaned against the Commander's desk. "I could have picked any of the Joint Chiefs, but it's now obvious that we will need them right where they are. Any we don't need, we don't want here. Also, it would have been a demotion. It has to be a man of command rank."

He sighed. "The man I want would upset the Minbari. That's one reason I haven't gone ahead yet. When this announcement comes out, though, I have to decide." He looked at the Commander. "Who would you pick?"

Sinclair took on a thoughtful look. "I've met a number of different Captains and Commanders. I can't think of one that I'd pick without taking time to think about it. Off the top of my head, if I had my choice I'd pick my XO."

Santiago shook his head. "This is not a criticism of you, Lt. Commander Ivanova, but in this circumstance I need an already established Commander or Captain. If Sinclair had been promoted to another command position, you would have been my first choice to be promoted to Commander of B5. But Sinclair is being moved out of the Military in a somewhat lateral move to Ambassador. This means I need to fill the position with a somewhat lateral move."

Leftcourt asked, "Who's the man you want, Mr. President?"

Santiago looked at his General and said, "Captain John Sheridan."

Leftcourt took on a look of concentration as he considered this. Sinclair knew of the man and respected him. However, that would definitely upset the Minbari.

Santiago continued, "He's an original thinker. I know he looks like … well, his record is militarily sound. He does have diplomatic experience. Even with the Minbari. But the kicker is: If I'm going to replace the original thinking of Jeffrey Sinclair, I need to do it with someone who can think just as originally. And that's Sheridan."

The group was interrupted by a voice at the door. "That's an outstanding choice."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. The President of the Earth Alliance noted the very casual look of the man who had just entered.

Commander Sinclair said, "Mr. President. I would like to introduce Special Consultant Harry Potter."

Santiago stood. "Mr. Potter, I hear you have some unusual abilities."

Harry smiled as he walked further into the room. "You could say that."

Santiago crossed his arms. "And how would you demonstrate that?"

Harry thought about it. "Can I ask for a volunteer from the guards in the hall?"

Santiago nodded to Leftcourt. Leftcourt sent one of the detail out to get a volunteer.

"Order the man to subdue me as soon as he enters." He looked at the other security members. "I give my word that the man will come out of this unharmed."

Leftcourt took on an expectant look. He didn't expect this man to do well against the trained security personnel that made up this detail.

Within a few short moments Leftcourt shouted to the man entering, "Subdue this man!"

The man quickly reached for his sidearm – but he was too slow. Harry fluidly twisted to his right and down while bringing his wand to bear. He quickly shot a non-verbal Petrificus Totalus and then an Incarcerous spell before the man fell to the floor.

Everyone in the room, except Michael Garibaldi who had seen Harry fight already, was totally stunned at the demonstration. Garibaldi only grinned. The other security members had reflexively drawn at the sudden movement.

Leftcourt shouted out, "Stand Down!" The members relaxed sheepishly. Leftcourt looked at Harry and said, "Mr. Potter. Are there many people like you around?"

Harry chuckled as he released the spells and helped the downed volunteer up. "I believe that in this universe I am somewhat unique."

Leftcourt nodded his head in satisfaction. "That's good, son. Because you scare the hell out of me." His amusement as he said this was obvious.

Santiago had relaxed out of his crossed-arms position and stepped forward. He presented his hand to Harry as he said, "I believe that my doubts have been answered. Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Luis Santiago and I am President of the Earth Alliance."

Harry shook the man's hand and said, "I am pleased to meet you. I am Harry Potter, Fury of the Light, the Man-Who-Triumphed, Master of Death, also called the Lone Traveler."

Leftcourt had also come forward to shake the man's hand. "If I thought it would do anything, I'd offer you a job."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I would unfortunately be away far too often."

Everyone sat down at President's invitation. The Military members could finally relax. The President said to Harry, "Tell me your story."

Harry nodded. "Mr. President, are you familiar with the concept of the Multiverse? Good. I was born in …"

When Harry was done telling his story, General Leftcourt had only one thing to say. "Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at the General with interest. "If I ever condescendingly call you son again, you have my permission to verbally slap me down. I don't think I would be anywhere near as sane and friendly if I was in your position."

Harry chuckled, "As I've said in the past: It's my life. I've come to find that it isn't the worst existence that could be conceived of. There are even," he thought of his last Traveling, "rewards."

Santiago nodded. "As you came in, you stated that John Sheridan would be an outstanding choice. Why?"

Harry looked at the President solemnly. "In the times that I have come to Universes similar to this one, let's call them Babylon 5 universes, I learned something: There is a storm coming. A storm on a galactic level. There will soon be fighting among almost all the races. Earth had been taken over by Clark and kept out of it, but Babylon 5 – along with most of the other colonies – broke away over the death of thousands of civilians under Clark's orders. Clark was being influenced by the very race that started it all. They put him in power because they were terrified that the humans would become involved.

"The rallying point for the people that were dedicated to ending the war was Babylon 5. The leader of Babylon 5 was John Sheridan. He was personally trained by the other Ancient Race involved to overcome the enemy. In the end, he decided to get the humans – and the other races – out from under BOTH of these other races. He's a good man, and an outstanding choice for leader."

Santiago and Leftcourt both considered Harry's words. Leftcourt finally said, "I don't know if I like the idea of a man who would break away for any reason."

Harry shook his head in irritation. "So a Captain should just accept the order of a madman to allow himself, his people, and innocent civilians to be killed indiscriminately?"

Leftcourt sighed. "No. If I was in that position, I would wish I had the fortitude to do the same. Still, it's not something to do lightly."

Harry said, "And he didn't. He was just trying to keep the galaxy from falling apart."

Santiago got annoyed. "So Clark is under the influence of Aliens? That's rich. He's always pushing the anti-Alien rhetoric." Santiago paused and then said, "It makes me wonder if staying at home wouldn't be better."

No one expected the reaction Harry had. He laughed.

Everyone in the room looked at the man as though he were crazy. Harry finally got himself under control. Luis Santiago looked at Harry and asked with some asperity, "Something amusing, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at the Earth Alliance President and said, "Not really, no. I just can't believe that so many things never change."

Sinclair was curious. "Never change?"

Harry turned to Sinclair. "Politicians when they get scared always push isolationism. We can't let anyone in, because they are dangerous. We can't live among them because we might get killed. It's silly!"

Harry stood and started pacing. "I have made hundreds of visits to hundreds of worlds. My parents were part of a society so isolated that they were left behind by over a century." He stopped and addressed the President directly. "When I went to school, every assignment was completed on parchment. Using quill pens made from goose feathers. The modern pen was invented in the early 1800s and mass produced in Great Britain in the 1820s. Good fountain pens were available from the mid-1800s. I started school in 1991! Do you see how ridiculous the idea is?"

Harry's audience was spellbound by his passion.

"Innovation was stifled. The society was stifled. Corruption was rampant and bribery for political influence was considered about a minor offense at best. The society separated themselves in 1669 and progress halted. Stopped! Innovation was legally enjoined!" Harry paused for a moment and said, "Enjoined meaning discouraged instead of the other definition which means encouraged." He said to himself, "I always wondered how a word could become it's own opposite."

He shook his head to clear it. "Anyway! Innovation was legally repressed! Does that sound like a healthy situation?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads, including the members of the security detail which were also caught up in what was being said. "This Clark guy was influenced to stop humans from having influence. The race that's behind it is totally and completely terrified that humans will have influence among the other races." He looked at Leftcourt. "You're a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, yes?"

Leftcourt nodded. "That's correct."

He turned toward Santiago. "And you're the President."

Santiago said, "Yes."

"And why do you have those titles? Why President and not Prime Minister? Why Joint Chiefs and not the Defense Council? Because it's obvious that human government is based on the Colonies." At everyone's confusion he said, "Sorry, British here. I meant the United States of America. A country which broke away from my own Britain when we had a particularly mad King, as happened from time to time because of the inbreeding. A country which stayed off of the world stage until they were forced to become part of it. But … and this is a big but … But, once it gained influence it influenced every other nation on Earth! For centuries now. They became _the_ superpower."

Harry looked at the people before him in amazement. "Don't you see? That's what we do. That's what _humans_ do! We go out among all the other societies and say, 'This is us! This is why we're better! Don't you want to be just like us?' Empires did it by force but empires always fall. Persia, Greece, the Holy Roman Empire. The USSR mixed force and economics. Even the British Empire is gone. Gone. All of them. The Commonwealth, though. How long was there a British Commonwealth?

Santiago said, "Actually there still is. Great Britain is one of the founding members of the Earth Alliance and the King still has some ceremonial authority in many nations around the world."

"Right. We finally said, 'Okay. No more colonies. Everyone governs themselves but the Queen or King will graciously be your titular Head of State with final appeal authority.' Britain still endures. The United States still influences you, two hundred years later. Why? Because the ideas were good and we know it. And we aren't afraid to tell everyone and get them all to agree to with us. Humans should never be afraid of changing because of Alien influence. The Aliens should be afraid because humans will spread their own influence. Militarily. Economically. Socially. We humans create pluralities. And then we lead them all! That's what we _do_. That's who _we are_."

He stood and said, "Look around you. Look! What do you see?"

As this didn't seem to be a rhetorical question, Sinclair finally said, "It's my office."

Harry grinned. "Right. The Commander's Office of what will be, if it isn't already, the central diplomatic station in all the galaxy. And it belongs to a _human_! What does that tell you?"

The faces of the Harry's audience took on a look of wonder as they considered their environment. No one had ever named the station so to them. The station took on a small amount of sanctity in their minds when they considered the importance of the place they were currently located.

Harry then felt the pull. "I'm about to go now." He took the veritaserum out of his pocket and looked at it. He walked over to Sinclair and said, "This is a two dram vial. About 270 drops. We've used three. I'm entrusting this to the Commander of Babylon 5 alone. Get it to Sheridan when you go to Minbar."

Sinclair took the vial and gripped it. "Thank you."

Santiago, Leftcourt, and the security detail were wall confused. "Where are you going?" Santiago asked.

Harry shrugged. "I never know. Somewhere I can make a difference." He was about to turn away when he had one final thought. "Oh, and Commander Ivanova?"

Susan gave Harry the look she would become so famous for, "Yes?"

Harry grinned. "I should probably warn you that those of us of British descent can be a romantic and _randy_ lot. Ta!"

He turned away and compressed into a small ball of blue light which then rushed away and disappeared. There was music in the background, proud and triumphant, which soon faded away.

Everyone looked at Susan, wondering what Harry Potter's last comment meant. Susan looked around her at the looks she was getting and said to herself, "If I ever get my hands on him, he'll learn a thing or two about punishment and proper behavior. Let me tell you." No one understood what the hell she was talking about.

* * *

ISN Broadcast, 3 January, 2259

"… the President of the Earth Alliance's speech, unexpectedly given from Babylon 5, signaled an dramatic initiative for the Earth Alliance. President Santiago invited all races and worlds … would work to ensure that all voices would be … called on humans everywhere to take pride in their sense of community … Earth Alliance leader also announced the appointment of a new Ambassador to the Minbari homeworld …."

* * *

Minbari Homeworld, 15 June 2260

Sinclair stood, thinking about the Warrior Caste recruits that had proved to have issues in working with the Humans among the Anla-Shok. They were magnificent warriors but hidebound in their attitudes. He needed something … ANYTHING … to demonstrate that humans had just as much a right to be here as the Minbari.

Suddenly there was a blue light. The light coalesced into the figure of a man and Sinclair, remembering, grinned. The Universe provides after all.

When the man fully appeared, Sinclair calmly walked forward. "Hello, Harry. I'm glad you could stop in."

The man who had appeared turned and said, "Commander Sinclair! Or should I say Ambassador Sinclair?"

"Actually, it's Ranger-One, but you can call me Jeff. How have you been?"

Harry looked around. "Actually, I just left the Commander's Office aboard the Babylon Station after we prevented the death of Santiago."

Sinclair nodded. "You're in the same Universe. With President Santiago being saved, we have had a much smoother time than if Clark had become president."

Harry grinned. "Glad to be of help." He looked around. "I wonder why here and now. How have you been?"

Sinclair led Harry toward his quarters. "I've been well. Through a few inordinately convoluted steps, I have become the leader of the Anla-Shok. I find it rewarding."

Harry nodded. "How is everyone back at Babylon 5?"

Jeffrey said, "Things are going well. Earth has been more involved with Galactic peace. An invasion by the Centauri against the Narn was broken by Earthforce. The Centauri, of course, were officially upset with it – even if the Centauri Ambassador didn't seem all that broken up by the idea. A Shadow agent was prevented from doing business on the station without constant and highly secret surveillance. The conspirators in that little plot you helped uncover were .. taken care of. Some ended in prison. Some had to be taken out. Some are thought to have died in accidents – if one didn't know of the secret prison colony Earth Alliance has. Clark, according to reports, is having quite a lot of fun trying to rule while negotiating with some senators, intelligence agents, and a few members of the military that also landed there. He's finding it isn't as much fun trying to control convicts."

Harry nodded, grinning. Sinclair paused and then took on a smug look. "Oh. You remember Susan Ivanova, of course. Yes?"

Harry said, "Oh yes. How is she?"

"According to reports from my man there: Very well. Their relationship was originally rocky but they have come to an accord. It was good that they weren't in the same chain of command and no regs prevented … happy coincidences from taking place."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad she took my advice then."

Sinclair's smile took on an angelic look. "Oh, yes. Of course, she still wants to thank you personally for your remarks. She said something about 'punishment and proper behaviour'?"

Harry looked Sinclair's face. He didn't like that look. It reminded him of his godfather for some reason. "I look forward to talking to her if I ever come back this way. I rarely end in the same universe though."

Sinclair nodded. "That's too bad. Susan would be so upset at having missed seeing you."

Harry shuddered for some unknown reason. "Well, tell her I said hello and congratulations."

Sinclair nodded. Susan would have to be content with Harry's look of nervousness being described to her.

Sinclair got a gleam in his eye. "Do you mind helping with a demonstration?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. What do you need?"

Sinclair thought of his several Warrior-Caste members. "I wanted some recruits to test themselves against a human. They can't conceive that a human could be dangerous to them."

Harry grinned. "Any limitations?"

Sinclair said solemnly, "Just don't kill them. And try not to move with your special skills – just dodge the way a human can." He smiled. "I do thank you. I had decided, just before your arrival that I could use some help with it."

Harry grinned. "Happy to help."

* * *

He moved back until he was about twenty feet from the eight Warriors. He then called out in perfect Warrior-Caste Feek, "Come at me with the intent to kill. You have no chance otherwise."

The group in front of Harry included the eight Warrior-Caste recruits that had the biggest problem working with their human counterparts. The Warriors were upset at being called out in their own language by a puny human. All took out their fighting pikes and began moving toward the human. Harry took out his wand and began _moving_.

Within a few minutes the Warrior-Caste members were all incarcerated in ropes and locked into place. Harry turned to Sinclair. "Good enough?"

Sinclair grinned. "Yes, thank you. Can you please release them now?" Harry did so. Sinclair then addressed the recruits. "I will admit my old friend Harry, for all that he is human, does have some unusual abilities. Imagine if he had been holding a PPG instead of his wand? Instead of being stopped – you would all be dead. Can you imagine, now, that it might be possible that a human _might_ have some skill?"

The Warrior-Caste members were all silent. Many held bruised egos but were also quite impressed with how the man had moved so fluidly. As a group, the Warriors all bowed heads as they replied, "Yes, Entil-zha!"

Harry did have something to add. "I have never had a group of humans I faced fight so well as you did. Of course, I have not fought human Anla-Shok. I have fought one or two humans at a time here and there which demonstrated skills at a similar level to your own. Please do not take offense when I say I have fought some which had higher skills. I would rank you quite high – but there is always more to learn."

The Warrior-Caste members nodded in reply – with respect.

Sinclair called out, "Dismissed!"

Harry turned and said, "Good group." Some of the Warrior-Caste members that were leaving heard the comment and quietly passed them on to their fellows. They, as a group, admitted that there was some small possibility that some humans might have some small skill. But they would never say it to them of course if they had any choice.

Harry felt the call. "I guess I only arrived to help you. I will be going soon."

Sinclair nodded. "Thank you again for your visit. I will say hello to Susan and the others for you."

Harry smiled. "Friends are a treasure – no matter what universe you end up in."

Harry, as he did before, disappeared in a ball of blue light with a musical background. Sinclair was amused to note that the music had a much more humorous tone than the last time he had seen the phenomenon.

* * *

Babylon 5, Captain's Quarters, 19 April 2263

Susan was getting out of the shower, luxuriating after a long day in C and C. She was really looking forward to getting to bed.

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her from the living quarters. "Susan?"

She smiled as she called out, "Yes, Marcus?"

"Come here and look at this!"

Susan was toweling her hair as she walked out. There was Marcus in front of a table piled high with gifts. He was looking through a book, a gleeful look on his face. "What is it?"

He turned his face toward his new wife and said, "I was looking through the genealogy book Michael gave us. I found something interesting."

Susan was curious. "And?"

Marcus grinned. "I knew you there was something special about you! I found an ancestor of yours which came from Britain."

Susan moved to sit next to the love of her life. She leaned into his side as she read the entry Marcus was pointing to.

_Demetri Rustov Ivanova, 1817 to 1889, Ambassador from the Romanov Court to the Court of St. James, - Mary Minerva McGonagall, 1825 to 1903, Youngest Daughter of the McGonagall Clan - married 1843._

Susan was struck speechless at the entry.

* * *

After several hundred Travels:

Harry looked around at the location he had arrived in. He knew this house. Suddenly, a small boy with bushy, black hair ran into the room followed by a red-haired girl with a messy-looking head of hair. They stopped suddenly at the man standing in their sitting room.

A beautiful woman Harry recognized came hurrying into the room. "What did I tell you two? Honestly! The things that …" When she got a good look at the visitor that had appeared she said, "Hello Harry."

"Hello, Hermione. Who do we have here?"

Hermione smiled at the two children. "James? Lily? Meet the man who helped your Mum and I bring you into the world: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler."

The two five-year-old children looked up at Harry in awe. Both had grown up hearing about the two Harry Potters their mum and mother both talked about. The one had gone to school with them, dying a hero. The other was well known as a myth in Wizarding history.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he hunkered down to get on the same level as the two. "Hello James and Lily. I'm your father, Harry."

Hermione smiled at the joy her two children showed as they greeted the Traveling Harry Potter. She made her way to the floo and called out, "Daily Prophet, Sports Desk!"

The love of her life was found sitting at the Sports Editor's desk. She was alone. "Ginny-Luv?" The woman on the other end smiled as she saw who was calling. "Remember our talk about wanting more children? He's back."


End file.
